Una rosa siempre es una rosa
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: una historia que ustedes mismos descubriran las razones y el porque del título xD, si quieren saber mas lean...
1. Chapter 1

"**Una rosa siempre es una rosa"**

**Después de un breve descanso bastante cansado, (ya se eso suena como la figura retórica del oximorrón, pero es la verdad no eh descansado!) Pero para que agobiarlos con algo como eso.**

**puesto que voy a entrar a la prepa quizá no escriba en un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de una historia que se me ocurrió a partir de una frase, por ahora no lo entenderán pero mas adelante se que ya sabrán las razones, el título en si no es la frase pero es lo mas cercano, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado ^_^.**

Una reconfortante mañana, los rayos del sol brillan como pequeñas estrellas ante las pequeñas gotas de rocío en el césped y en los pétalos de las flores, las personas de la ciudad de Nova Nizza comienzan con sus actividades diarias, pero enfoquémonos en unos personajes un tanto especiales pero al mismo tiempo normales, cuatro estudiantes de capoeira quienes, despertaron un tanto mas temprano por el entrenamiento que suelen tener a diario antes de asistir a la escuela.

Ya! 3 de un solo golpe así o mejor! _Menciona Paco, un chico de 11 años un tanto orgulloso de si mismo por lo que suele realizar, mientras daba ágiles saltos y unas cuantas patadas rompiendo muñecos de madera que fingían ser "divinos" como parte del entrenamiento matutino diario._

Grita menos y mejora tu técnica Paco. _Le recrimina Pilar una niña de 11 años, morena de lindos ojos verdes, es un tanto diferente a los demás pero es bastante divertida. Dijo esto mientras realizaba un salto no tan alto girando sobre el eje de su cuerpo con las piernas extendidas y cayendo de pie de nuevo, este movimiento es llamado "raíz"_

Que tiene que este golpeando según ustedes sin sentido, termine con 3 a la vez!

Eso es cierto, de que te sirve andar golpeando sin tener una verdadera técnica. _Confirma Azul una niña de unos hermosos ojos azules, y de la misma edad que los ya mencionados, muy sensible e inteligente, quien mientras se encontraba frente de un "divino" colocándose en la posición de guardia llamada ginga en un momento se detiene y gira en el sentido de las agujas golpeando en el centro, gira fluidamente y se sostiene de la punta de los dedos de las manos con una pierna levantada y golpea de nuevo, esto es una combinación de dos movimientos muy simples de la capoeira llamados __**patada armada**__ y __**meia lua de frente**__._

Esa es una verdadera técnica Paco, muy bien Azul. _Le alaga, Serio un chico de ojos verdes y de la misma edad que Paco solo que, este es más servicial y a diferencia de Paco piensa antes de actuar, mientras se ponía un poco ruborizada._

¿A si? ¿y? El caso es que sigamos con el entrenamiento, y el entrenamiento es para acabar con todo de cualquier manera.

Nunca vas a cambiar verdad? _Le dice Serio deteniéndose y acercándose a Paco._

Seguirá siendo el mismo cabeza dura de siempre_ dicen al mismo tiempo Pilar y Azul dejando de lado y el entrenamiento y junto con Serio colocándose alrededor de Paco, quién ya estaba un poco enfadado de que le reprendan su manera de ver las cosas en este caso el entrenamiento._

Lo que ellos dicen es verdad Paco _le dice el maestre Grinto acercándose a ellos después de escuchar el punto de vista de cada uno, mientras miraba a Paco con esos mismos ojos que habían visto tantas cosas al pasar de los años y había alcanzado tanta sabiduría con el tiempo, Paco solo se mostraba molesto y a oídos sordos, por no querer escuchar lo que el consideraba era un "regaño"._

En la capoeira lo importante no son los golpes y que tan fuerte son, sino en la manera en la que los realizas y la razón y el por qué de esos golpes demostrativos, puesto que ustedes saben muy bien que en la capoeira no es bien visto golpear a los demás compañeros. _El maestre habló con gran sabiduría como siempre lo ha hecho._

Si niño en lugar de estar haciendo "berrinchitos" practica en tu técnica no solo des golpes a lo loco! _Le recuerda el maestre "Cabeza" una vieja cabeza de piedra, que antes de serlo, era un gran maestre, que es siempre suele ser un tanto gruñón._

…. Esta bien maestre Grinto y maestre Bernie, yo…

Hey niño! No me llames así! No me faltes al respeto!

Bien, maestre "Cabeza"

Asi esta mejor

Como decía, no realizaré golpes sin un porque trataré de que tengan un objetivo.

Bien sabía que lo entenderías pero no que fuese tan pronto, pero tengo que irme niños…

¿¡Que! A donde maestre Grinto?_ dicen todos a coro debido a que era algo inesperado._

Es algo relacionado con el mundo divino, pero no se preocupen se quedará con ustedes el maestre "Cabeza" en mi lugar

¿¡Qué! _Responden todos con un tono de voz en una mezcla de sorpresa y un poco de desacuerdo mientras el maestre Cabeza solo daba saltos._

y volveré pronto, no debo tardar más de 1 día.

Un día!

Pero-Pero…

Creo que ya es hora de irme niños

No maestre! No se vaya y no nos deje con "él" _dice Paco refiriéndose indirectamente al Maestre Cabeza._

Te puedo escuchar desde aquí niño ¬¬

Oh! Perdón jeje _le dice fingiendo una sonrisa ante el maestre Cabeza._

Nos pondrá a realizar ejercicios muy duros… _le dice Paco imaginándose como tienen que realizar lagartijas y abdominales._

el maestre es muy exigente con nosotros _le dice Pilar arrodillándose y poniendo una mirada tierna con ojos cristalinos, lo que comúnmente se conoce como "ojos de gatito tierno"._

Niños el maestre no es tan terrible como ustedes lo están describiendo

¬¬…

Bueno, tal vez un poco… perdón desde que fue mi maestre se que en el fondo es una buena persona, eso nadie lo podrá cambiar, aunque por fuera es una piedra, no significa que tenga un corazón igual de duro, se que cuidará de ustedes y no hará que realicen cosas que los lastimen.

Y si no es como lo recuerda? Y si cambió? Nosotros no sabemos como era antes… _le dice Azul quien tampoco quería que se fuese el maestre Grinto._

No niños, el Maestre Cabeza sigue siendo el mismo que siempre eh conocido.

Pero hay cosas que no sabemos de él, como por ejemplo no sabíamos que se llamaba Bernie.

Shh!

Con ese nombre no te imaginas que se refiere a alguien como el

El nombre no define la manera de comportarse de una persona. "¿Qué hay en un nombre? Aquello que llamamos una rosa olería igual de dulce con cualquier otro nombre"

¿Usted lee a Shakespeare? Que eso no es de Romeo y Julieta? _le pregunta Azul quién había leído las obras de Shakespeare como el título ya mencionado, El sueño de una noche de verano, Hamlet, Macbeth, etc._

Si, es de Shakespeare, trabajo en una biblioteca de vez en cuando leo algo de lo que esta en mi área de trabajo. _Todos se quedan un poco sorprendidos de algo como eso, en ese momento el maestre golpea su báculo contra el suele y desaparece._

Que habrá querido decir?_ se pregunta Serio quien tenía esa misma duda al igual que los demás._

¿Qué el maestre Cabeza seguirá siendo el mismo gruñón de siempre aunque lo llamemos Bernie?

Hey niña! ¬¬

Era broma maestre Cabeza _le contesta Pilar un poco sarcástica por lo que dijo._

Ya! Déjense de dudas y bromas! Vamos! Vamos! A correr alrededor de todo el sitio! Uno dos! Uno dos! _les presiona el "Bernie" para que corran como si fuesen cadetes de una escuela militar._

Este será un día muuuuuuuuuuy largo.

*Flash Back*

¿Estás seguro de que aquí hay un divino? _le pregunta Diadoro a Gómez tapándose los oídos que sentía como si se los taladrasen la razón…_

Si, acá en el registro debe estar. _Dice Gomez siguiendo el radar del extraño aparato que traía consigo._

Eso espero porque no aguanto que tantos niños lloren a la vez, se supone que en este lugar… como se llama…

Registro Civil?

Eso, se supone que aquí solo les ponen el nombre y ya, no veo la necesidad de que los traigan _se quejaba Diadoro mientras Gómez encontraba una piedra que parecía algo así como una carta de presentación._

Acá señor! Lo encontré! Despierte divino… ehm… sin nombre!

¿sin nombre? _y al momento el lugar comenzó a temblar de manera que parecía que un gigante estuviera dando un paseo por el lugar el divino hizo presencia entre una nube de humo._

Me llamaron a mi? _Dijo este que tenía una apariencia relativamente débil, tenía puesto torpemente un sombrero parecido al de un arlequín, y le sobresalían los dos dientes del frente, en sí parecía el prototipo de un tonto, no solo lo aparentaba lo era._

Si, divino…. cuál es su nombre Gómez? _Le susurra Diadoro quién como siempre ignoraba la situación._

Eh… no se tiene nigún registro de su nombre.

Disculpe cual es su nombre?

Ehm… _decía como si fuese un retrasado mental mientras se rascaba la cabeza y de su barbilla colgaba algo viscoso, si era baba puesto que no tenía idea de cual era su nombre._

No lo recuerdo.

Entonces te llamaremos… _redoble de tambores…_ sin nombre! _ante esto solo podrías escuchar el sonido de un grillo._

Sin nombre, con tu poder y mi inteligencia quiero, no, exijo que me ayudes a ser reelecto como alcalde de la ciudad de Nova Nizza y destituir a la alcaldesa wajajaja! _Se reía en su versión propia de risa malévola._

Oye por cierto cual es tu poder?

mmm… no se, no lo he descubierto

Pero al parecer estornuda y se vuelve como una onda expansiva todos parecían confundidos

Y como dice que se llamará su bebé?

Quién?

Muy bien, "Quién"

Apellidos

¿Qué?

¿Ah?

Perfecto, se llamará Quién Qué Ah.

Hola pequeño Quien… _le saludaba el papá a su bebé mientras sonreía el pequeño._

Como dices que te llamas tu? López, sopes…

No recuerdo

Yo tampoco recuerdo mi nombre! solo quiero volver a ser alcalde y tu al igual que esa cosa me deben ayudar wajajaja.

*Fin Flash Back*

Maestre ya… podemos… des…can…sar? _Dice Paco al momento que caía por estar agotado al igual que los demás por el entrenamiento del maestre Cabeza._

Si maestre, sin excedemos de ejercicio físico podríamos deshidratarnos y nos debilitaríamos de tal manera que podría llegar al colapso haciéndonos daños permanentes en nuestro sistema._ Le dice Azul tratando de convencer al maestre para dejar de sufrir por tanto esfuerzo._

Esta bien deténganse, antes los niños no eran tan débiles, los de ahora no aguantan nada.

Dim-dim-dim-dim!_ Comenzó a resonar el berimbau del maestre Grinto._

Niños al parecer apareció un nuevo divino deben ir a detenerlo.

No puede ser mañana? Me duele hasta parpadear… _dijo Pilar que expresaba el mismo cansancio que sentían Paco, Azul y Serio que trataban de obtener aire._

Vayan o cuando vuelvan en lugar de descansar harán la misma rutina pero durante el doble de horas! _Al gritar esto el maestre Cabeza se levantaron velozmente y no los culpo, ¿quien quiere seguir con un entrenamiento como ese?._

Combo niños vámonos!

*En la ciudad*

Ehm… ¿no debería haber gente corriendo y gritando por sus vidas?_ Menciona Serio al ver que la gente solo parecía un poco atontada._

Bien, esto se esta poniendo muuuuuuuuuuuuuy raro. _Dijo Azul al ver que nada sucedía._

Cuando hay problemas, los combo niños llegan!

Eso sono muy cursi Paco ¬¬

Tienes una mejor ¬¬?

No?

Entonces?

Miren pero sin son el coro de niños! _Interrumpe Diadoro ante tal "conversación" _

Es combo niños ¬¬

Lo que sea, pero váyanse, fuera no interfieran en mis planes.

Nosotros interferimos donde queramos!

No lo creo, Sin Nombre… _Diadoro le da la señal al divino quien estornuda mandando una onda expansiva hacia los combo niños y…._

_**¿Qué pasará? ¿estarán en problemas los combo niños? ¿Cual será el verdadero nombre de sin nombre?¿desde cuando el Maestre Grinto lee obras de Shakespeare?**_

_**Ya se que esto aún no esta interesante pero promento poner algo mejor en el próximo capítulo, espero… **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola lectores! Espero que les guste es segundo y último capítulo de "una rosa siempre es una rosa" espero que les guste gracias a todos aquellos que leen mis historias, recuerden que aquí siempre estará su servidora "corazón de tinta" antes conocida como AzulySerio1. Bueno, no gasto más de su tiempo asi que… comencemos:**_

**tu nombre conocido,¿o quien eres?.**

_Esa onda expansiva choca contra ellos al principio no sucedió nada pero luego parecían un poco confundidos._

Que… es lo que sucede eh? _Dice Paco mareado o tratando de no caerse debido a sus movimientos algo descoordinados._

No lo sé amigos pero, ya no recuerdo ni sus nombres ni el mío :/ _dijo Serio en la misma situación que Paco._

Yo tampoco :o _dice Azul un tanto mareada y preocupada como los demás._

Ahora sóses ahora! _Dijo Diadoro en forma de orden a Gómez que acaba de llamar "sóses"?_

Si señor! _Gómez hace que un cuadrito del tamaño tan pequeño que parecía una caja de cerrillos pero se transformó rápidamente en una especie de androide que golpea tan fuerte a los Combo Niños que se encontraban en una situación vulnerable que caen como un avión que realiza un aterrizaje forzoso como una piedra lanzada con tino a un pájaro, pero caen duramente justo en el recinto._

Auch! Eso dolió mucho, enserio! _Dijo Paco sobándose la cabeza y haciendo una mueca demostrando su dolor._

Si,¿ de dónde habrán sacado ese androide? _Dijo Serio mientras se sobaba con una mano y con la otra ayudaba a levantarse a Azul y a después a Pilar._

No tengo idea pero no sé a ustedes, pero a mí me duele todo *_* _Dijo Pilar agarrándose la espalda con la mano derecha ya solo le faltaría un bastón para parecer un viejito._

¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Pues aquí disfrutando del sol ¬¬ _dijo Paco sarcástico aún acostado en el suelo sin ganas de pararse._

¿Quién les dio permiso de hacer eso? _le contestó Cabeza reclamando sin haber entendido esa indirecta._

No es cierto, lo que pasa es que un androide gigante nos golpeó y aquí estamos._ Dijo Azul estirándose un poco._

Nada! No porque Grinto no esté, deberían estar de perezosos. _Les reclama aún más molesto._

¿Quién es Gringo?

No es Gringo, es Grinto.

¿Y como que no saben quién es?_ Y subió encima de la cabeza de Paco dándole algunos golpes con sus saltos._

Lo lamentamos, pero no tenemos la culpa de no acordamos. _Le dijo Pilar en nombre de todos mostrando una cara de tristeza y sinceridad como nunca habían hecho._

Como pueden olvidar a su maestre! _Comenzó a decir Cabeza bajándose de Paco y dándoles la espalda a los 4._

Les enseñó todo lo que saben de capoeira, los valores humanos y los deja un día un solo día y se olvidan de él. _Dijo cuando ya no podía contenerse y le salían las lágrimas a pesar de ser de piedra tenía un corazón tan humano como cualquiera._

Aaahh… _dijeron todos a coro con una cara un tanto más ilusionada._

Ya recordé al maestre, pero no recordaba su nombre.

¿qué es lo que les sucede? _Les preguntó tan intrigado por la duda._

Si, sabemos quién es el maestre Grinto, pero no recordábamos su nombre, pero con esa descripción y el hecho de mencionar su nombre ya tenemos en claro quien es el maestre Grinto. _Le contestó Paco mientras todos se miraban con una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza, el maestre Cabeza los mira con una sonrisa._

Entonces solo no recordaban su nombre?

Si ni siquiera el de nosotros recordamos.

Mmm… con que divino se enfrentaron?

No sabemos su nombre.

Ya se! Con la descripción física tal vez lo encuentre en la base de datos de mi divino-berry. _Menciona Azul mientras buscaba en su divino-berry_.

Débil, algo torpe, bajito… aquí está! Pero no dice su nombre… pero según esto es nivel -1?

No sabía que había un nivel más bajo que el uno. _Dijo Pilar acercándose para ver que es lo que decía la información del divino-berry de Azul._

"Su poder es la amnesia momentánea de los nombres propios, por medio de la liberación agresiva de una fuerza expansiva que se encuentra en las poderosas fosas nasales del divino".

¿? _Todos se le quedaron viendo pues nadie entendía nada._

En otras palabras, nos causa el olvido de los nombres por medio de lo que parece ser sus, estornudos waj! _Dijo Azul un poco disgustada con tal información, pues quien no? ¿Que alguien te estornude encima? :/_

Esa sería la razón por la que no recordamos nuestros nombres. _Dice acertadamente Serio mientras Azul guardaba su divino-berry._

Pues ese divino no sabe con quién se metió! _Dijo Paco con fuego en los ojos con la típica faceta de macho mientras golpeaba ambos puños con un rostro que mostraba una gran molestia._

Pues creo que nadie, porque no recordamos tu nombre =p _le dice Serio tratando de relajar más las cosas._

Dejen de charlar y vayan antes de que ese divino logre que toda la ciudad se olvide de todos! _Y los combo niños se dan prisa corriendo pero paran puesto que hay algo que se les olvidaba._

Esta bien, pero, como nos llamamos?

Son los Combo Niños, Serio, Paco, Pilar y Azul! Pero ya, váyanse!

Ya escucharon somos los Combo Niños, Diego, Paco, Pilar y Ana… Ana Luz! _O Paco es tonto o es sordo o ambas =D, pues no supo dar los nombres verdaderos de todos excepto el de Pilar y el suyo._

Como yo soy el que pregunto debió nombrarme primero, así que yo debo ser "Diego".

¿Desde cuando tu eres el líder? _Le pregunta un poco incómodo Serio._

Eso es lo que menos importa ahora chicos _les interrumpe sabiamente Pilar._

Creo que tu debes llamarte Ana Luz, me parecer recordar que tu nombre llevaba las vocales a y u asi que así debes llamarte, creo… _dijo Pilar aunque no era el nombre correcto, pues como ya se mencionó Paco no dijo correctamente todos los nombres._

Entonces si yo soy Ana Luz tú debes ser Pilar y el Paco. _Dijo Azul mientras señalaba a Pilar y a Serio._

Tengo un plan que no puede fallar para acabar de una vez con ese divino! _les dijo Azul mientras se reunían y les contó todo el plan y parecían estar de acuerdo._

Ahora vamos porque nosotros somos…. _Dijo Paco mientras todos juntaban las manos…_

Los Combo Niños! _Dicen todos alzando las manos y con mucha emoción._

_**Por ahora los nombres estarán cambiados de la siguiente manera: Paco="Diego," Serio="Paco", Pilar="Pilar" y Azul="Ana Luz".**_

_*_EN LA CIUDAD.

Ahora nadie podrá detenerme la ciudad será mía! Wajaja…cof!cof!_ Diadoro comienza a toser, aún no domina por completo su risa malvada =/._

No lo creo gran bobo!

Oye! _Dijo enfadado Diadoro ante esa voz retadora de Paco._

Lo siento pero no recuerdo tu nombre jeje.

Grrr… sopes! El androide!

Si señor! _Dispuesto a hacer funcionar al androide gigante pero al voltear…_

O no! No lo harás! _Le dice "Paco" mientras le enseñaba en forma de burla el cable desconectado del toma corriente del androide._

Ahora! _Dice "Ana Luz" mientras ella y "Pilar" entrelazaban sus manos y corrían paralelamente formando la "canasta combo" lanzando a "Diego" sobre el divino que se encontraba en el techo de un edificio._

Llegó tu hora divino! _mirándolo con una gran sonrisa placentera mientras le daba un par de patadas al divino bastante debilucho y torpe que fácilmente se le puede golpear y cae cansado, adolorido y mareado._

Miren! Este divino tiene los 4 tótems! _Dice "Diego" mientras miraba que el divino tenía los tótems distribuidos en diferentes partes del cuerpo, uno en la cabeza, otro en la mano derecha uno en el pie izquierdo y otro en el estómago._

Todos debemos tocar nuestros tótems al mismo tiempo! _Dijo Pilar mientras ella "Ana Luz" y "Paco" trepan hasta donde se encontraban "Diego" el divino._

TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA! _Dicen todos la mismo tiempo y sin hacerse esperar los 4 se transforman en los antiguos espíritus animales del poderoso toro, la escurridiza iguana, la veloz águila y el ágil tigrillo._

COMBO NIÑOS VÁMONOS!

Creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí… _dijo Diadoro dando uno paso hacia atrás._

Si creo que es lo mejor señor… Aaaahhh! _Gritan ambos y huyen como pavos en la época decembrina pues saben lo que les espera, aunque en lo personal creo que Diadoro mejor debería llamarse como dijo Paco digo, "Diego" "Gran bobo" =D._

Esto será mas fácil ese par ya se fue.

Entonces si nadie me estorba… aquí viene el toro Aahh! _Dice "Diego" al realizar una embestida contra el divino._

Oye porque me haces eso… _dice el divino amoratado y aún mas débil de lo que es, con esos tremendos dientes de castor_ y con la lengua por fuera mientas se trataba de recuperar.

Porque por tu culpa no recuerdo mi nombre! _le dice "Pilar" enroscándose y apretando fuertemente al divino aprisionándolo para que no escape._

Que dijiste? No te escuché… _le contesto el divino que se estaba poniendo morado pues le faltaba el aire._

Creo que esto si lo escucharás… aaahhh! _"Ana Luz" genera un chillido sónico desde el cielo directamente hacia el divino._

Ya es hora chicos! _Dice "Paco" mientras con gran fuerza golpea el suelo con el puño dejando liberar su energía, "Diego" le sigue" Ana Luz" deja el vuelo y baja para hacer lo mismo y por último "Pilar" suelta al divino y los sigue._

COMBO NIÑOS SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN! _Al decir esto sus energías combinadas se lanzan hacia el divino quién estaba algo suplicante pero es encerrado en una tarjeta, de esas que se usan para que los niños aprendan las cosas y sus nombres, su imagen queda plasmada y debajo dice "divino"._

Creo que nuestros nombres nunca los olvidará. _Dice "Diego", en ese momento la confusión que causó aquel divino se desvaneció y todos recordaron sus nombres nuevamente._

Ya recuerdo… yo soy Serio!

Y yo… el gran Paco! _Dice con la típica sonrisa y pose de actor de telenovela._

Yo soy Azul, no Ana Luz :p

Y yo Pilar! No quieren unos grillos en brocheta?

Si, definitivamente ella es Pilar n.n _dice Serio al ver el comportamiento de Pilar._

Creen que debemos regresar con el maestre Cabeza? _Pregunta Paco ante algo demasiado obvio._

Pues si, solo a el podemos dejarle el portal. _Contesta Azul un tanto inocente._

_*RECINTO_

Maestre Cabeza aquí tiene el portal del divino.

Bien niñs, esto irá a la colección de Grinto.

Quisiera que estuviera aquí =( _dice algo desganada Pilar._

Ya regresé niños… _Dice el Maestre saliendo de quien sabe donde =/._

Maestre Grinto! _Dicen todos rodeándolo en un gran abrazo familiar._

Lo extrañábamos

Pero si me fui por unas horas niños.

Pero pareció mas tiempo.

Durante tu ausencia, ellos capturaron a un divino

No estuve presente, pero supongo que aprendieron alguna lección.

Si, yo aprendí a que con técnicas y si trabajas en equipo las cosas salen mejor. _Le dice Paco un poco apenado por no haber comprendido antes._

y… que Shakespeare y usted estaban en lo correcto, el nombre no dice quien eres, tu dices quien eres por tus actos sin importar tu nombre. _contesta Azul entusiasmada porque el maestre haya regresado._

Como Paco… aunque tuviese otro nombre como por ejemplo "Diego" seguirá siendo el mismo testarudo de siempre. _Dice Pilar burlándose un poco de Paco, mientras el ponía cara de niño berrinchudo y todos comenzaban a reirse._

_*_EN EL MUNDO DE LOS DIVINOS

Oye búfalo como se llama ese?

El cara de tonto con dientotes y además enano?

Si

Se llama….

FIN

**Se que me van a odiar por dejarlos así pero… a poco pensaban que les iba a revelar el nombre? =D se los dejo a su imaginación =p**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta accidentado capítulo y no se olviden de dejar un review, aunque no se tenga una cuenta si es posible dejarlo así que todos serán bien recibidos.**

**Nos leemos a la próxima ;)**


End file.
